


Stable and Kind; You're by my Side

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, this is a series of fluffy fics omfg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fluffy johndave ficlits that I've deemed too short to post on their own uwu/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Heartbeats; ficlit based on [this picture by bekkie](http://zeborah.tumblr.com/post/25633164800) uwu/

John's breathing beside you is a little bit louder than the soft hum of your laptop. John's fingers curled around your pinky is a lot bit hotter than the warm heat spreading on your stomach from the laptop.

You are quite possibly the biggest idiot ever to live.

Your name is Dave Strider and you made the biggest mistake of falling for your best friend.

And it isn't even like you just kind of developed a crush on the oblivious idiot. Oh, no, you're far past the crush phase. At this point it's more like some ridiculous amount of stupid unironic love and there's so much you know there is no way he feels the same way.

You wonder, idly, what it'd be like if John felt the same way about you. If your lips were the ones he kissed before he tucked himself under a thick, Washington-Grade comforter. If your hand was the one he reached for when he needed extra reassurance. You try to imagine what you would be like if you shed any part of your cool-kid persona for this stupid boy. Would it be a good idea to let him in? To lower your guard.

You think you could do it. You think you could live with yourself if you did it; if only because it's John we're talking about. It makes you feel silly, as you look over at his sleeping face, how much you would genuinely give up for him. What you would change. The things you would do. But he's just a goofy kid who still sleeps on Ghostbuster sheets, who is he to take over your expertly concealed emotions like that?

His chest heaves gently and his lips pull into a smile and it makes you almost feel sad.

But it mostly makes you feel happy. If only for the fact that, while you may be rather convinced he's not going to reciprocate your feelings, he's still _here_. (Well technically _you're there_ since this is his bed but it's the same difference.) John still has you in bed with him, platonic or not, he's boarderline cuddling with _you_ , not someone else.

It makes you wonder what he's dreaming- the smile does. What are John's dreams? What are his hopes? His wishes? His goals? ... How much of his future plans include you?

His smile is still here when you gently slide the computer off your lap to the foot of the bed. It's still there as you position yourself as close as you dare to him with out waking him. Still there as you press your lips to the tip of his nose and replace your head on the edge of his pillow.

You're pleasantly surprised when his grip tightens.


	2. Heir Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heir Time; written from a prompt from my bro [steph](http://rhinoceross.tumblr.com/). thanks steph!!  
> you can send me prompts too, if you want, johndave ones will be posted here (unless theyre long enough to have their own post!!) drop your prompts like theyre hot in my [fic blogs ask box](http://aust1natlant1s.tumblr.com/ask) uwu/

Bro being gone was something that Dave was taking in strides. You know that Bro was the only person Dave really let himself be exposed to, before the game, and it isn't hard to tell that even around you Dave wasn't really sure how to act. You can tell he's trying to keep in mind you both lost someone in the game, but you also can tell that's something he can't bring himself to discuss with you. You really want him to open up to you, because now that it's all over, you are all each other has.

After the game, you and Dave decided it'd be for the best if you stuck together. Rose and Jade were both, mostly, used to being alone, so they could handle themselves. Dave had said plenty of times that he was fine, that he was only suggesting this for your sake, because you lost your father. You lost someone who actually took time out of his day to ask you about yours, someone who "payed a helluva lot more attention to you than m'bro ever did."

You know it's because he doesnt want to be by himself.

You've mostly come to that conclusion because you frequently find him on the roof of your shared apartment (in Washington though, because "Dave it is waaaaaaaay too fucking hot in Texas!") holding his Bro's shades and a sword placed behind him. Sometimes you think he leaves the sword behind him because even if Bro is gone he's still expecting a surprise strife, but you know that isn't true.

Your name is John Egbert, and today happens to be one of those days you find a certain Dave Strider sulking on the roof. Dave wasn't anywhere in the apartment, so logic told you to check on the roof, when you got up there you found him dangling his legs off the edge of the building. The sun reflected off the front of Dave's aviators which were precariously perched next to him. The unsheathed sword propped up on the side of the short wall on the right side of Dave bore his reflection, and you could see that instead of just turning Bro's shades over in his hands, Dave was actually wearing them. Normally you would leave Dave to his sulking, you've noticed he doesn't really like to be bothered when he's showing emotions, but today is different.

"Didn't you have a pair of your own at one point?" Is what you chose to say as you approach your best friend. Dave's head only slightly turns in your direction, as you pick up his shades and sit where they were previously. Your back is facing the edge of the building, feet touching the rooftop only barely. Dave hums in acknowledgement but makes no move to say anything more. Your eyes are trained on his, staring directly into the red irises from the bit you can see between his bro's outrageous shades. When his eyelids fall shut, you avert your view. "I know talking about things wasn't really something you did with Dirk," you start, folding your fingers in your lap. "but it is a thing you can do with me. And I know I'm kind of a jerk sometimes, but I want to help you too, okay Dave?" You don't really want to turn your head to look at him because you're fairly sure you sounded really uncool and would rather not see a patronizing expression from him so you stare at an air duct peeking out of the roof instead.

Dave moves and you hear his clothes rustle with the movement. He clears his throat and sighs. "Do you ever think about your dad?" He says. You have to look at him then, and when you do you find that he's brought his legs up and tucked his knees under his chin. He looks a lot smaller than he actually is and you suddenly want to hold him as close as you possibly can.

"Try not to. Even if I'm remembering a happy memory, I always end up thinking about how I found him. So I try not to." You laugh but there isn't any humor in it. Dave nods his head like he understands. The both of you sit in a comfortable silence for a while after that.

It isn't until Dave turns around to flip his legs over the roof-side edge of the wall that the silence is broken again. "You know how I can still kind of use my godtier powers from the game?" He's talking and switching shades at the same time, and when his fingers brush yours as he takes his aviators back you're pretty sure you stop breathing for a moment. He looks at you through the tinted glass after a moment, waiting for a reply, and you give him a nod. "You can still use some of yours, can't you?"

Neither of you really use your powers anymore, but it doesn't mean you can't. You've seen Dave excelerate time before around the house; he can't send anyone forwards or backwards in time anymore, but he can make the microwave cook faster, or make water in a pot boil quicker. You can't make huge gusts of wind anymore, but you can fly still. You don't do it often because you imagine it'd be weird to see a boy flying around!

You gnaw at your bottom lip curiously, wondering where Dave is going with this, and give him a reply. "Well yeah, a bit of them." You watch as Dave stands up from the wall and walks around in front of you. His hands reach out to yours, his fingers lacing through your own. There's a contrast in your skin tone that you've never really noticed before this moment. Dave is a few shades darker than you are, but not many. Your eyes trace his arms up to his neck and then up to his face. There's a slight smile on his lips and you can't help but smile at the sight of it.

"Can you show me?" He pushes his shades up into his hair, pulling his bangs back with them and you note a red tint in his eyes you didn't see before. Dave was crying not too long ago, but his eyes are still shining as he says, "Please John?" Dave gives you another smile, one that you feel like is a lot more than what he'd normally do.

You let him hoist you up. "Well, alright then." You pick his sword up and hand it over to him, he proceeds to place it back in his specibus. Despite the obvious height difference between the two of you (how is Dave even that tall? It totally isn't fair!), you're way stronger than him. You display this strength by picking him up bridal style as soon as the sword is tucked away. "Brace yourself," You warn him, with half of a smirk, and you lift the two of you off of the surface of the roof.

You fly up as high as you possibly can, and when you think it's a safe enough distance that you will not be seen by anyone, you start to float horizontally as well. You plot a course around your town, possibly to swing by your old neighborhood if Dave is up for the trip. By the sight of his expression, awe-struck, you would say he probably is.

"How come I can make water boil faster but you get to be able to fly still?" You look over to find him smiling widely and you feel a bit fortunate to be able to see such a rare sight.

"So much for kiddie bullshit, huh Dave!" You laugh at him and feel a smile on your own face. He laughs at you and flicks the bridge of your glasses.

"Way to be an asshole, Egbert." One of his hands grabs a handful of your t-shirt as you speed up a little bit. You sort of missed the wind in your hair.

You're flying around for about an hour whenever Dave says something again. "It's really calming; the wind in your hair, nothing but the clouds around you... I feel better just being up here."

"I can take you out whenever you feel upset if it will make you feel better." You say without even thinking about it. You don't have to think about it, Dave is your best friend and you would do anything to see him smile like he did earlier even just one more time.

You spot your old neighborhood and decide to land near the lake. The two of you end up sitting on a branch of a tree overlooking the lake, soon after that. It's on that branch that Dave turns to you, shades on the top of his head again. You look up at his red, red, red eyes and give him a smile. It's like that was the sort of response he was looking for when he leans in to kiss you. Soft lips on yours, not applying too much pressure, but enough to feel the words you know he won't say to you. When he pulls away he doesn't go far, he's still close enough you feel his breath on your face. "Thank you." He whispers, lifting a hand to your cheek, brushing hair behind your ear. "For everything." You don't feel like you did much, just anything a good friend would do really, but you give him a slight nod. It   apparently is all he needs to kiss you again as he holds your face still to do it this time.

It strikes you as an afterthought that you've never kissed Dave before today, but it also occurs to you that it's a nice thing and you hope to be able to do it after today as well. You also realize this is the first time you've kissed someone for a purpose other than to bring them back to life. You don't have much time to dwell on the thought before Dave slides his tongue along your bottom lip.

The act makes you open your mouth for him, and he takes the invitation with no hesitation. Soon enough, your hands find their way to Dave's shoulders, where they meet behind his back. You've moved yourself partially into Dave's lap, but mostly just hovering over it, and the two of you are basically full on making out in the tree.

It's when Dave pulls back to gasp for air that you have an idea. You're pulling at Dave's arms to get them to wrap around your neck as you tightly grasp at his hips and pull the two of you out of the tree and into the air again. When you're among the clouds, you press your forehead to his.

"You don't have to thank me, you know." You say staring into his eyes. "I'd do anything to see you smile, so you don't have to thank me when I manage succeed." You dip in to seal your words with a kiss, hoping that you can make him smile a lot more often in the future.


End file.
